Never Again
by green-leaf9
Summary: Legolas is in love with Arwen.


PLOT: Legolas falls for Arwen, but she isn't his to ever have. She belongs to Aragorn and is on the verge of becoming a mortal herself.   
  
Never Again  
By: green_leaf9  
  
Rivendell was such a beautiful place to dwell in, especially in the House of Elrond. Legolas found a certain welcoming peace there as he always did. That day seemed a bit more special though. Aragorn, four hobbits, and Arwen came up severel days ago and a meting with the Council of Elrond had taken place. It seems as though one of the hobbits who was a ring bearer almost was killed, but Arwen had save dhim and brought him to Rivendell. The others had follwoed soon after arriving a bit later. At the meeting Legolas had volunteered to offer his service and become a part of the fellowship of the ring, which was 9 of them including Legolas. They were to leave on a journey to destroy the ring in several days after the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gandalf were well rested.  
  
Now everything was alright and organized. All they had to do was wait. To Legolas it seemed to be taking forever. Perhaps it were the thoughts that were bothering the Elf about certain things. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of those sort of things, but he couldn't help himself. He had to admit that he had a bit of a school boy's crush on Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond.  
Elegant, beautiful, and brave.  
That is exactly how he would describe her.  
  
Legolas was leaning against a large tree fiddeling with his bow and letting his thoughts take over his mind. He had spied on Aragorn and Arwen on the balcony the other night. He was more then upset, but never let it show. The two had shared a kiss and Arwen had been speaking of becoming mortal to be with Aragorn. Legolas hated the idea of her being with Aragorn and to add that she might become mortal? That just made things worse. He felt deeply and truly troubled by this, but he made sure above all other things never to let anyone know. He treated Aragorn with the deep respect and trust that he had for the mortal since the day they met.  
"Legolas? What are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
Immedietly the elf recognized the voice and looked up to greet Arwen with delight in his eyes. "And how may I help the beautiful sight before me?"  
Arwen gave him a small smile before sitting close next to him. "You flatter me too much."  
He shrugged. "That isn't always a bad thing, my lady." he looekd over her perfect face. "Where's Aragorn? Where is the secret affair headed for? Details if you don't mind." he smirked.  
Arwen looked down at the ground and then up, staring deep into Legolas' eyes. He almost looked away, but the elf kept his eyes on hers.  
"Legolas, we've known each other for so long. I need your advice about something." Arwen said, taking his hand.  
He nodded. "Anything for you, love."  
There was a brief pause. "I'm in love with Aragorn, you know that...I'm going to become mortal...actually, I've already chosen. And...I don't know. If...when I become mortal I'll eventually die. I want to set things right here before then. I love Aragorn so much that I'm willing to give up my immortality."  
Legolas stared at her for several long moments.  
"You don't seemed surprised." she said.  
"I am." he answered. "I don't think you should just give up your immortality though. Be with him, but don't do such a thing. Be with him until he dies, but don't choose death over life for yourself as well. You...and I are graced with a wonderful gift to live forever. You don't want to just wither away, do you?" before she could speak he continued. "I know that you're probeley thinking that you knew that I'd say this, but what I'm saying is true. Explain to Aragorn all of this. Don't give up your life.Make Aragorn understand that you can't. What is love if the one you love doesn't understand?"  
There were tears in Arwen's eyes. "Legolas...I've already chosen." she whispered.  
For several moments they said nothing. "If that is what you choose, then I will honor it. I respect you in every aspect and I trust that you have made the descision that you truly wish for." he paused. "You know, Aragorn is very lucky."  
"No...I'm lucky to have both you and Aragorn in my life."  
He smiled brushing away a strand of her hair from her face. "You're beautiful."  
"Do you want something?"  
"Not at all, my beloved Evenstar." his smile slowly disappeared. "Mortal?"  
She gave his hand a squeeze. "It's what I truly want."  
He shook his head. "You have all of my blessings upon you, just to let you know."  
"I know."  
Legolas drew her closer and pressed his nose against hers. "I will always be here for you when you need me. Day or night, anywhere you want me to be I'll be there."  
Arwen smiled. "Thats a very comforting thought."  
Without thinking at all Legolas leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Arwen's lips. He had done it before he even knew what he was doing. All of a sudden he felt a great pang of guilt overflow him and at the same time a greater love for Arwen. He was surprised as she let him kiss her very gently and softly. A great deal of love poured out of Legolas as the kiss grew longer. He became desperate for Arwen to kiss him back and soon enough she did.   
Arwen.  
That was all that was going through Legolas' mind. It hadn't been the first kiss he had shared with her. Many, many years ago when they were only children he stolen a kiss from her. Elrond had made a large celebration at his enormous house and in the gardens Legolas had marched right up to Arwen and asked for a dance. She had accepted and there had been many onlookers. In the middle of it he had kissed her right on the lips in front of everyone including her father. It had been quite an amusing sight for everyone.   
Very slowly and reluctantly Legolas pulled away from the sweet kiss and stared at Arwen for several moments. They were silent for a great time. Finally Arwen stood up and quickly Legolas followed. They stood there staring at each other for a great deal of time.  
"Arwen! Legolas! I've been looking all over the place for you two." Aragorn came running down a path and straight up to Arwen and Legolas who were still standing there. He noted the looks on their faces. "What's wrong:? Is everything alright?"  
Arwen was silent.  
"Of course." said Legolas, glancing at Arwen. "You are very lucky, Aragorn to have someone like Arwen. Anyone that is lucky enough to share their life with someone like her is truly and deeply lucky without a doubt."  
Aragorn frowned slightly. "I suppose she told you."  
"Yes." He nodded his head and began to walk away. "I must be off now. Frodo asked of me a favor of which I'm going to busy myself with now until we depart from Rivendell." he stopped and walked back over to Arwen and bowed. "I believe this is where I say good-bye to you. I will be greatly busy with things so I won't be able to see you again. Until and if we meet again, Lady Arwen, it was a great honor to have known you." Legolas leaned over and kissed her head.  
With that Legolas turned and walked away, not turning back. Never again would he know the true meaning of what love really was without Arwen in his life. Never again to taste the sweetness of her kiss. Never again to be in love as he had been for so many years with Arwen and never knowing it.   
Never Again. 


End file.
